Advanced Detective
by TheAlmightyLucario
Summary: Ash and May are detectives investigating an intriguing case in Petalburg City. Will they find true love as well as the sinister criminal they are trying to find? Advanceshipping, AshxMay, AaMayl
1. The Berry Deal

**This story comes from DamonMyLife's suggestion in my other story, The Soldier. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Petalburg Docks. 10:45 PM._

A man in a sloppily buttoned shirt walked across the dock in a nervous, quick way. He wore small, round glasses and old tweed pants, making him look like a professor or teacher. In fact, he was a teacher; Jonathan Elm, the brother of the late Professor Elm of Johto.

Jonathan stopped under a flickering, dirty streetlight. He tentatively raised his voice. "H-h-hello? Is anyone there?"

"Quiet! You don't know who else might be here, Elm!" a harsh voice hissed. "Did you bring the money?"

Jonathan jumped in fright. "Y-yes... but you won't get it until I get the goods!" he added a bit more courageously.

The unseen man chuckled. "You actually think you can threaten me... how amusing... but it doesn't matter. Drop the money in that empty crate over there and walk away from it, Jonathan. I'll leave the berries next to you."

Jonathan dropped a Ziploc bag stuffed with 100 dollar bills into an empty crate marked 'Pokeballs: Handle With Caution-May Contain Voltorbs.' He dashed over to the streetlamp, where he found a bag that was giving off an almost sickly sweet scent. "Thanks..." he sighed. He looked around, but no one was there. The mystery man was gone.

But there was someone else who had seen everything. As soon as Elm left, this someone picked up a shiny round fruit, whipped out a notepad, and quickly scribbled, "Jonathan Elm. Illegal berries. Investigate further."

* * *

_Petalburg Police Squad HQ. 9:05 AM._

Ash Ketchum sipped from his coffee from a styrofoam cup and grimaced. Despite all the money flooding in to maintain the Petalburg Police Squad in tip top shape, no one seemed to be able to find some half decent coffee.

"Looks like another day of paperwork, eh, Pikachu?" he asked his beloved electric mouse.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed, taking a bite of his stale Pokefood.

Ash absentmindedly fingered his belt, which held all five of his Pokeballs. Ever since the Battle Frontier had restricted challenges from May to August, Ash, who was now the Pyramid King, had to take a job as a detective in the months not battling.

Ash was about to take a nap to pass the time when his secretary walked up to him. "Mr. Ketchum, something's come up. Detective Brock has found a few, shall we say, _interesting _things down at the docks."

Ash lept out of his creaky swivel chair. "Thanks, Lydia. I'll head down there now." As he left the building with a determined Pikachu on his shoulder, he smiled to himself and thought, 'Finally some action.'

* * *

_Petalburg Docks. 9:30 AM._

"... So I was just about to head home from my nightly jog when I heard what sounded like an illegal berry deal," Brock explained, his Croagunk ar his side.

'Mm-hm," Ash said, stroking his chin in thought. "You find anything?"

"Actually, yeah..." Brock said, pulling a plastic evidence bag out of his pocket. "It's a synthetic Cheri berry."

"Man, we haven't had to investigate illegal berries in months," Ash said. "Hey... there's someone coming this way!"

There was indeed a man approaching the crime scene, who had dark green hair and brown eyes. He looked like a farmer and seemed familiar to Ash, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid I can't let you pass. This is a crime scene," Ash said apologetically.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I misread the dock number on this piece of paper. I just came for a new shipment of fertilizer from Celadon," the man explained. "I'm Cole Hayden, berry farmer."

The reason for Hayden's familiarity instantly struck Ash. "Wait... are you Drew Hayden's father?" Ash asked.

Cole's face darkened. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

_Petalburg Police Squad HQ. 10:00 AM_

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention," Lydia said to Ash.

"Wha?" Ash said, looking up from the official report of the previous night's happenings.

"You've got a new partner!" Lydia said cheerfully, waiting for Ash's reaction.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "Already?"

"Yep!" Lydia said. "And here she is!"

...

...

...

"May?!"

* * *

**OK, I know a lot of things were left unexplained in this chapter, but things will start happening and everything will be explained. I promise!**


	2. Drew the Stalker

**Thanks for all the early reviews, and Othello, thanks for the writing advice. I'll put it to good use.**

**I don't own Pokemon (obviously).**

* * *

"Man, it's so good to see you!" Ash said joyfully, hugging his longtime friend. "How have you been?"

"I'm great, but a bit bored. You know, I'm the elite Coordinator now, winning Contests is just too easy for me," May said, returning the hug. "So what's next, partner? Anything interesting?"

"Actually, yes," Ash replied. "We're investigating an illegal berry deal."

"Oh, I've heard of those," May said with a frown. "I know they're bad, but I never really understood why they cause so much trouble."

"I can answer that," Cole Hayden said.

"Gah! How'd you get here?" Ash yelped.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Um, I opened the door and walked over here...?"

"No, what I mean is why are you here?" Ash said, recovering from his verbal slip.

"I caught word that ya'll were investigating some illegal berries. As a berry farmer, I want to help." Turning to May, he said in a dark tone, "Now, you're a Coordinator, right?"

May nodded.

"Well, then you should how important Pokeblock and Poffins are, right?"

"Of course! They help increase the grace and beauty of your Pokemon," May said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In that case, you should know that berries to make those can be a bit pricey," Cole said. "Berry farmers like me, we made some pretty good money back before a bunch of people were fed up with having to pay lots of money for high quality berries. So then we got all these synthetic, artificial berries flooding the market, which drives honest farmers like me out of business."

May gasped. "That's awful!"

Cole nodded gravely. "And that's not all. Whoever's making these crappy berries is getting lazy. Pokemon who eat treats from illegal berries are getting awfully sick. Some ended up in the PokeCenter for several months!"

"No wonder we've been cracking down on these illegal berry dealers," May said, shaking her head with sadness.

A nearby potted plant rustled.

May groaned. "Oh come _on_! Drew, I know you're there!"

And sure enough, our (least) favorite green-haired Coordinator stood up and flashed his signature grin. "Well, looks like you spotted me."

Ash arched an eyebrow, hiding his anger. "Is Drew _stalking _you now?"

"Yep," May said, rolling her eyes.

"Why, you ought to be ashamed of yourself, _Drew_," Cole said, putting as much contempt as possible into the last word.

"Oh, hello, _Father_," Drew spat back with equal contempt.

"I'll be leaving. Call me if you need my help with anything," Cole said, obviously looking for an excuse to leave.

"Good. Go back to your stinking berry farm," Drew snapped.

Ash and May just stood by as spectators to the intense family feud, taking note of the father and son's hatred for each other.

"So May," Drew said once Cole was gone, "how about you and me go for a-"

"Sky Uppercut, Blaziken," May said in a bored tone, releasing her kung fu fire chicken from its Pokeball. Blaziken instantly delivered a wicked uppercut to Drew, sending him crashing into the ceiling and through the roof.

...

...

...

"You've done several times before, haven't you?" Ash said, staring at the hole in the ceiling.

"You have no idea," May said.

* * *

"So apparently the guy who was buying the illegal berries was a man named Jonathan Elm. Ever heard of him?" Ash asked.

"Actually, yes," May replied. "He's often regarded as the worst Coordinator of our time. He hasn't won a single Contest, even practice ones with, like, 5 and 6 year olds"

"Which would explain why he's buying illegal berries, since he obviously doesn't have much money to make Poffins and whatnot. Says here he lives in the poorer parts of Petalburg and works as a substitute teacher at an elementary school," Ash said, gesturing towards Jonathan's report.

"Then what are we waiting for?" May asked, rising from her seat. "Let's go pay this guy a little visit."

Nodding in agreement, Ash rose to join her and the two former traveling companions set off.

* * *

_Elm residence. 10:25 AM_

Jonathan was about to feed his precious Slugma a delicious, illegal Poffin when his phone unexpectedly rang.

"Hello?" he said, carefully avoiding his Slugma's lava-like skin.

"_They're onto us, Elm_," a harsh voice hissed from the receiver. "_You know what to do. They'll be at your place any minute now_."

Jonathan hesitated for a moment. Then he said, "You got it."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Elm Residence

**Just an important notice: updates might come a bit slower due to school being back and whatnot, but still, read and review!**

* * *

"Dang, this is a nice car!" May exclaimed as she and Ash drove past a bunch of Milktank farms.

"Yeah, it is," Ash agreed, admiring the sleek sports car's smooth, comfortable seats and stereo system. After being promoted, Ash had been given the luxurious car as a gift from his mom and his fellow squad members. It was also fantastic for undercover work, as its exterior could change color and texture, making it great for stakeouts.

"All right, we're here," Ash said a few minutes later. "A word of advice: don't act too aggressive or suspicious. Just act calmly."

May nodded and they approached Elm's front door.

Jonathan Elm lived in a run-down one-story house that had its dirty white paint peeling away from its wood surface. There were several cracks running along the walls and windows, giving the shack a rather depressed look.

"No wonder he needs to buy illegal berries," May remarked as she gave the front door a knock. The door swung open to reveal... absolutely nothing or no-one.

"What?!" the two detectives yelled.

"Waaaiiit a second..." Ash said. "This doorknob is... glowing?"

And sure enough, the rusty doorknob was glowing with an eerie blue light.

"Something's using Psychic!" May managed to yell before the door swung once more, sending the two detectives tumbling down the steps leading to the door.

"Noooooooo!" Ash said sarcastically, irritated he hadn't reacted sooner. "Come on! Go, Dewott!" he said, releasing his bipedal otter from its Pokeball.

"You come out too, Lilligant!" May cried as they rushed towards the house.

The four humans and Pokemon burst through the doorway, Ash checking the left side of the house and May remaining behind to cover him.

"All clear!" Ash yelled, returning to May's side. "Let's keep moving!" Nodding in confirmation, May led the way down the right-side hallway.

Suddenly, a door to their left swung open and several blobs of fiery magma were launched at the two trainers.

"Water Pulse, Dewott!" Ash yelled quickly. Dewott nodded and sent a round blob of water flying, extinguishing the magma inches before the ash and May.

"Nice reflexes, Dewott," Ash said. "Now take out that Slugma that's hiding in the corner.

And Dewott launched itself, razor sharp scallchops in hand, at the Slugma that was indeed cowering in a corner of the room. Dewott slashed its two "blades" at the lava slug, nearly knocking it out.

"Ask him where his master is," Ash told Dewott. Nodding, Dewott began to yell words that only Lilligant, Slugma, and Ash could understand. After Dewott started spraying water in the Slugma's face, it began to yell something in Pokenese (my name for Pokemon language). Dewott rattled off the information to Ash.

"He's hiding in the basement," Ash informed May. "Got it. Let's have my Musharna scan the room first, seeing as he's not afraid to set traps for us."

"Great idea!" Ash exclaimed, giving May a quick hug, causing them both to blush. "L-let's go."

Musharna quickly returned, informing May that Elm was indeed hiding in the basement, readying his Carnivine to ambush them.

"Then I'll have Infernape come out," Ash said, releasing his kung fu fire monkey.

"You come out too, Blaziken," May whispered.

Ash swung open a creaky wooden trap door to reveal a dark, damp room. "Flush them out," Ash said.

Infernape nodded and began charging a Flamethrower in its mouth.

...

...

...

"No! Please don't shoot!" a voice cried out. "I"ll go with you! Please!"

May arched an eyebrow. "That was easy."

A man who obviously hadn't shaved in a while stepped out, dressed in a dirty white collared shirt that was only half buttoned and torn jeans. He was very thin.

Ash slapped a pair of handcuffs on Jonathan and the three left the house to get in the car, unaware of the person hiding in the shadows.

* * *

**I don't really like the way this chapter came out, but I was going to have to include an actiony/non-romantic or humorous scene ****at _some _point...**

**Review, _por favor_.**


	4. A Public Announcement

**Be calm. This is not chapter 4.**

**Now, I'm not canceling this story. No way. I've already invested in plot, and no matter how my slow my updates are, this story will live on.**

**I'm writing this to let you know that I'm in a bit of a pickle.**

**You see, I have come up with several ideas for my next ADVANCESHIPPING story, but can't seem to decide which one to use.**

**So, this is what I'm going to do. I want as many of you as possible to leave a review of my story so far and what you want my next story to be in the comments. No review, I won't accept your vote. **

**IDEAS (all Advanceshipping)**

**- Zombie Pokemon**  
**- Dr Who (don't freak out, it will work)**  
**- A story where Drew is forcing May to be his girlfriend (no spoilers) and Ash steps in**  
**- Ash and May help get a couple together and fall in love too**  
**- Ash and May's Pokemon get them together**

**I will acknowledge votes until April 15.**


	5. The Interrogation

**Hello, sweeties. :)**

**I watch too much Doctor Who...**

* * *

_PPS Interrogation Room. 11:00 AM_

"All right, I'll make this simple," Ash said. "You tell us who your dealer is, we fine you $120 and you walk. Easy."

Jonathan smirked. "Like I'd ever tell you guys."

May rushed at Jonathan, her fist outstretched. "Why you little-"

Ash grabbed her arm. "May, easy. We only do that when I say so, and it's too early for that."

May crossed her arms, pretending to pout. "Fine..."

"One last time, Elm. Who sold you those berries?" Ash asked forcefully.

"I ain't telling ya'll squat," Jonathan said, crossing his arms.

May sighed. Something about the man really irritated her, and she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face and knock out one of his discolored teeth.

_30 minutes of polite asking later..._

"AARRGGH! That's it! You've forced my hand!" Ash said, panting. "Pikachu! You know the drill!"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!" it said, jumping up onto the chrome table.

Jonathan barely had time to raise an eyebrow before Pikachu sent 2,000 volts of electricity streaming through his body.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRHHHH!" Jonathan screamed, convulsing in his chair. Pikachu stopped the electrocution, coldly observing the streams of smoke trailing off of Elm's body,.

May's eyes widened. Ash had changed a lot since they had traveled together in Hoenn, becoming more cold and calculating than the sweet, innocent 10-year old that she had once known.

Ash noticed May's expression and an almost shameful look crossed his face. "Sorry May, but in this job, you see these things all the time."

May shook her head. "It's fine. I understand. In fact..." She tossed a Pokeball into the air. "Wartortle, Water Gun until he talks."

Her blue, feathered turtle nodded and sprayed a jet of water into Jonathan's face, preventing from breathing. After a few more seconds of this, he screamed, "OK! OK! I'll talk!"

Ash and May sighed. "FINALLY!"

Elm shivered in fear of more torture but continued. "N-now, I don't know who the head honcho is, b-but I know where the next deal is. His crony told me a guy named Marley was getting some berries."

Ash and May exchanged a look. "Harley?!"

* * *

_PPS. 12:35 PM._

"Well, seeing as the next deal isn't until next week, you two can have the next few days off," Brock said with a grin.

Ash sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus!"

May looked at her watch and jumped. "Gah! I've got a meeting with the Contest board now! Gotta go!" she said, giving ash a quick hug before dashign out of the building.

Ash just stared after her, blushing.

...

...

...

"You like her, don't you?" Brock asked with a sly grin.

Ash blushed and stuttered, "W-w-wha? O-of course n-not! Th-that's just r-ridiculous!"

Brock just sighed. "No, it's not. I know you have feelings for her and she does too."

Ash perked up at that. "Really?"

Brock nodded in confirmation. "Yeah really!" A brilliant stroke of inspiration suddenly came to him. "Say... how about you ask her out to dinner? You know, just to 'catch up' and whatnot?"

Ash considered this and nodded. "Sounds good... but that might be awkward..."

"True. How about this? You and May meet up with me and Lucy at the restaurant?" Brock said, referring to his current girlfriend.

Ash grinned. "Sure. Saturday sound good?"

"Saturday's good," Brock said with a smile.

* * *

_Ketchum residence. 2:40 PM._

Ash nervously looked at the phone, as if it was a rabid Pokemon that would attack him if he made a wrong move. He had been practicing calling May for the past hour, and he now thought he was ready.

In truth, he had had a crush on May ever since they were kids, and he was delighted they were now partners. Hopefully, things would be better this time.

With a deep breath, he picked up the phone and dialed May's number.

* * *

_Maple residence. 2:41 PM._

Just as May was about to add the finishing touch to her painting, the phone rang, startling her and causing her paintbrush to skid wildly across the canvas. May sighed, knowing that she wasn't that great at art anyway.

"Yyyy-ello?" she said, picking up the phone.

"_H-hi May, it's Ash,_" a sweet voice said through the speaker.

May blushed at hearing her longtime crush. "Hi, what's up?"

"_Well, there's this new restaurant in town, and I was wondering if we could, I don't know, go there to catch up and talk or something?_" Ash rushed.

May nearly dropped the phone in excitement. Here was the boy of her dreams asking her out to dinner!

"Sure! I'd love to! Um... is Saturday OK with you?" she said.

"_Yeah, I was actually going to ask you that! So, Saturday at, say, 6:30 PM at Cafe de Fromage?_"

"Sounds great!" May exclaimed, hanging up at the same time as Ash. May sighed. What with getting the info from Elm and a dinner date with Ash, May felt like her day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**I have no idea where I got the name of the restaurant from, but as always, REVIEW AND REVIEW! And review again!**

**Please vote in the poll if you can, too.**


	6. Public Announcement 2

**All right, I've a found a much easier way to get votes. Check out my profile page and you can vote in my poll there or you can do the whole review thing. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	7. Regrets and Apologies

**I regret to inform you that the next update for Advanced Detective will not be until some time in June or July.**

**Now, before you start hating and flaming me, just know this. School has been a huge drain on me, and I find it hard to type this short notice even now. I sincerely apologize to anyone who enjoyed this story. It's just that writing this story is getting harder and harder every day.**

**However, this doesn't mean I'll be completely offline. I might write the occasional drabble or oneshot now and then, so stay tuned.**

**Again, I apologize to everyone, and I look forward to the summer and what it brings.**

**- TheAlmightyLucario**


End file.
